The Sleeping Beauty: Sunnydale Style
by eternity.is.a.long.time
Summary: I refuse to write a summary. Read the story and you'll find out everything. It's worth it.
1. Emma

*** This was a story that I wrote on another account. The account that it is on is no longer the one I use. But I liked this story, and I never finished it, so I have up-loaded it under this pen-name. Please don't report me! Enjoy the story!!! :D ***  
  
Title: The Sleeping Beauty  
  
Rating: G  
  
Feedback: Yes please! mystical_fireflye@hotmail.com  
  
Distribution: If you want it, you got it, but ask first.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own anything. . .(except the demon goo, Emma, the tiny phone box, and the idea for this story!). Everything else belongs to Joss Whedon/UPN/Mutant Enemy etc.  
  
Summary: Sunnydale High puts on a school production of Sleeping Beauty. Catastrophe ensures. What more can I say? Read and Review!  
  
Notes: Set kinda early season three-ish. This fic is slightly B/X even though I don't actually like them as a couple. But we all know how Xander had this HUGE crush on Buffy all through high school and while I was watching "Welcome to the Hellmouth", I was thinking about his crush when this idea came to me...*SHRUGS* Just R/R please.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BEEPBEEPBEEP BEEPBEEPBEEP BEEPBEEPBEEP BEEPBEEPBE-  
  
Buffy Summers fumbled around for her alarm clock and switched it off. Groggily she sat up, rubbing the gluggy stuff out of her eyes. It was a bright Tuesday morning. The angle of the sun was causing the rays of light to shine off the window, straight into her face and she couldn't stop blinking.  
  
"Buffy! Are you awake? It's seven o'clock!" Buffy's mum Joyce, called.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up," Buffy mumbled. She dragged herself out of bed and yawned loudly. There was something she was forgetting. Something about this certain Tuesday...Of course! Tuesday was the auditions for the school production of Sleeping Beauty. Buffy was going to audition for the princess. Naturally, so was Cordelia. Xander was trying out for the prince and Willow (after lots of encouragement and pushing) had decided that she wanted to be one of the Good Fairies.  
  
Buffy thought about the play and shuddered as she remembered what had happened at the last Sunnydale stage show. A demon hunter trapped in the body of a dummy had come to life, and a crazy demon was killing people and ripping out various vital organs. He had almost be-headed Giles with a guillotine to get a brain, but they had stopped him just in time.  
  
"That better not happen this time," she thought. Quickly, she pulled on some clothes and fixed her hair into a bun, leaving a few strands dangling in front of her face. She ran out to the kitchen as fast as she could, and grabbed some bread which was smeared with jam.  
  
"Come on mum! I'm gonna be late!"  
  
Joyce dashed into the kitchen, car keys in hand. She fiddled with the doorknob for a second and pushed open the front door. Buffy ran out and climbed into the car, Joyce following close behind. They slammed the car doors and there was a roaring sound as the key turned in the ignition. Then, the car slowly backed down the driveway and they headed off.  
  
They had been driving for a while and where quite aways from home when... CHABAM! The car made a horrible booming noise and started steaming. Joyce turned the key but nothing happened. Buffy suggested hot-wiring it, but Joyce said that it was too dangerous, especially under these conditions. So the two of them sat for fifteen minutes or so and wondered what they could do. The nearest petrol station was not really very near at all, and neither of them had a mobile phone with them. Finally, Buffy said, "You stay here and I'll go find a phone box. I'm sure there was one a little bit back."  
  
"Good idea honey. Don't take too long."  
  
Buffy set off the way they came, searching for a phone box. About ten minutes later, she spotted one. It was very small and looked pretty old, but it was a phone box and that was what she needed. Buffy squeezed herself into the tiny box and shoved a couple of coins into the slot. But they didn't go in. She lifted up the phone. There was no dial tone.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
She hung up the phone and squeezed herself out. Her shirt got caught. Cursing, she pulled at it and it eventually came unhooked. It had left a small tear in the material and a few loose threads hung out.  
  
"I liked that top," Buffy complained to herself. "And it was expensive too."  
  
Still muttering about her shirt and how expensive it had been, Buffy set out in search of another phone. After a while she found another one. This one was a lot bigger and definitely wasn't as old as the other one had been. She opened the door and shoved the coins into the slot. This time they went in. She dialled the car services number. Then she had to wait for five minutes while the manager finished with a customer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Buffy snapped out of her train of thoughts. "Umm, hi!"  
  
"What seems to be the problem miss?"  
  
She proceeded to tell the man what had happened and where the car was. He told her that he would be there as soon as he could, but it might not be for twenty minutes or so. Buffy sighed and thanked him. Then she hung up. Twenty minutes? She was already a bit over an hour late for school as it was. She checked her watch. It had taken her about half an hour to find the phone, so it would take almost that long to get back. That meant that the serviceman would be there when she got back. But who knew how long he would take to fix up the car. She would be more than two hours late by the time everything was ready to go again.  
  
Oh well. Buffy decided she had better hurry and get back, before her mum started to worry. She had walked only about a hundred metres when she heard something in the bushes rustling. Her slayer instincts told her that it was probably something of the unfriendly variety. Cautiously, she stood in fighting stance and listened carefully. Then...  
  
A girl of about the same age as Buffy stumbled out of the bushes. She was covered in cuts and bruises and her dark brown hair was matted in front of her eyes. She looked startled to see someone, but grateful at the same time. Buffy drew back. But the other girl looked even more frightened. Buffy was about to try and speak to the poor girl, when a huge demon came bursting out of the bushes. Buffy went back into fighting mode.  
  
"Stay out of the way. You don't want to get hurt," she told the trembling girl standing next to her. The girl nodded and moved. Buffy ran at the demon and punched it in the face. It stumbled back a bit and she kicked it hard in the stomach. It drew back one of it four arms and returned Buffy's punch. Buffy went flying. She dragged herself up and ducked out of the way just in time to avoid another punch, directed at her head. She pulled out a stake and stabbed the demon a few times between punches. With a well- aimed blow the demon struck Buffy in the stomach and she fell to the ground.  
  
The demon stood over her triumphantly. He was about to dig a sharp looking spike attached to his foot into Buffy's flesh. But Buffy had other ideas. She stabbed the demon's foot with her stake. The demon fell backwards. It slowly started to melt away until all that was left was a small puddle of a purple watery substance. "Hmm, its foot must have been its power source of something. Strange," Buffy said.  
  
She walked over to the girl who was standing half behind a tree on the side of the road. She smiled at her and introduced herself.  
  
"Hi. I'm Buffy. Are you okay?"  
  
The girl nodded. "My name's Emma. What was that thing? It was chasing me through the woods."  
  
"I don't have a clue. Sorry. But it's gone now. Don't worry.  
  
Unbeknown to Buffy or Emma, the watery substance was oozing along the road towards them. Buffy moved her feet a little while she spoke and it went right past her. It reached Emma's feet and soaked up into her shoes. It ran through her body and into her heart. Suddenly, she became sort of distant. Buffy looked at her for a second and noticed that her eyes had change shape slightly. They were also a little darker, and seemed to be filled with loathing. Buffy didn't say anything about it, but she was sort of worried.  
  
"Come with me Emma," Buffy instructed. "We can drive you home or something."  
  
Emma stared at Buffy with her hate-filled eyes and smiled a bit evilly.  
  
"OK."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, what did you think? This is just the first chappie so there is a lot more to come. Plz R&R and tell me what you think. Flames are accepted, although if I get too many they may set fire to my carpet, so try to be nice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. The Time Warp

Here we are... The second chapter! What did you think of the first one? Please R&R. Thanks!  
  
Anyways, let's get on with it..........  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
******* "Come with me Emma," Buffy instructed. "We can drive you home or something."  
  
Emma stared at Buffy with her hate-filled eyes and smiled a bit evilly.  
  
"OK." *******  
  
Buffy stared at Emma. Emma stared back. She wasn't blinking, Buffy noticed. She shook her head, motioned at Emma with her hand as if to say "Come on" and they walked off.  
  
The journey back to the car was a short one, but neither of them spoke a word the whole way. With every step, Buffy wondered what Emma was thinking and why she wasn't talking. Then she wondered why she wasn't talking to Emma. Before she knew it, they had reached the car.  
  
The mechanic was already there and was working on the car.  
  
"Mum, this is Emma. A demon thing attacked her and I helped her. She's pretty shaken up so I told her we could give her a lift to wherever," Buffy explained.  
  
"Of course we'll give her a lift. Where do you want to go Emma?"  
  
...... "School."  
  
A few surprised glances later, they were on their way to the high school. Buffy was in the backseat, trying to make conversation with Emma, but Emma said very little and stared towards the seat in front of her the whole way. When they finally arrived, Emma climbed out of the car awkwardly and walked away without even saying thankyou or goodbye.  
  
"Sorry about that mum. I think she's kinda...shy," Buffy said. She kissed her mum on the forehead and ran off in the direction of the library.  
  
As she expected, Willow, Xander, and Giles were in the library. Probably studying demons and the like, Buffy thought. But as she grew closer to them, she realised that she was wrong.  
  
"So, whadda ya think Buffy's gonna say when she finds out that she missed the aud-" Willow was cut off by Xander.  
  
"Hey, look Wills! It's the Buffster!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Glad you could make it Buffy," Giles said.  
  
"Hey guys! What did I miss?"  
  
"Oh! Buffy, you missed the auditions," Willow said. "I'm really sorry. Cordelia got the role of Sleeping Beauty."  
  
"WHAT?!? NO WAY!!!" Buffy cried. "No, no, no, no, no..."  
  
"Yeah, we were all freaked out. Well anyways, I'm playing the Prince and now ... ewww! I just realised that I'll have to kiss Cordelia! Why didn't you show up Buff?"  
  
"It's a long story," Buffy said, pouting slightly at the fact that she was beaten by Cordelia. Then she realised that she hadn't actually been beaten because she didn't try out. That made her a little happier. Then she had an idea.  
  
"Willow, can you do a spell that can take us back in time so that I can try out for the Princess after all? I just wanna see if I can beat Cordelia."  
  
Willow looked thoughtful.  
  
"Will we still get the same roles? Xander queried.  
  
"Yeah. I think I can make it so that our performances will be exactly the same, and Buffy will just be there when she wasn't before. So as long as she does better than Cordelia she'll be fine."  
  
"You mean I still get to be the Prince?"  
  
"Sure do Xand. And Giles here will still be the director. Although he isn't actually time travelling."  
  
"Willow, are you sure this is safe? I mean time travel is quite dangerous and can have serious side-effects." Giles lectured.  
  
"I think I can pull it off," Willow answered. "Now, we don't need any ingredients for this spell. Come on guys.  
  
Xander, you and me stand here and Buffy stands between us. Here, hold my hands. Now, Buffy? You need to close your eyes and relax. Really relax. Like you are in a hot tub or something. Giles, make sure you are at least 5 feet away from us, or you'll get pulled into the time warp. The spell is only meant for 3 people at once and you were going to be the director anyway so you don't need to come. Besides, if you did, I don't know what would happen. It's safer this way."  
  
Buffy and Xander smiled at Willow's babbling. Then Buffy closed her eyes.  
  
"Relax," Willow reminded her. Then she chanted, "Libérez maintenant, entendez ma réclamation, le passé est notre futur, ainsi il sera!" (A/N: It's in French, so just in case you can't understand what she is saying, it's this: "Release the now, Hear my plea, The past is our future, So it shall be!")  
  
A strong wind whipped through an open window. A large, swirling portal opened in the middle of the room. Everyone quickly stepped away.  
  
"Are you sure this is safe Will?" Xander asked. Willow didn't reply. Xander gulped.  
  
Then all three of them jumped forwards into the time warp. Giles watched as they disappeared, then turned his back, and walked to the stacks. When no one was looking, Emma, who had been listening from the other side of the door, sneaked into the library and followed the trio into the past.........  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Be Continued!...  
  
Hehe! Whatcha think so far? Plz review with your honest opinions!! I'll mention and thank anyone who reviews for this chappie. So review now!.........  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
